Solstice
by IF3R
Summary: Its 7 years after where Breaking Dawn ended and its time for a new era of Cullens to drop  literally  into the world of danger.  Renesmee and Edward only a little tell the untold story of what happend after 'The End'.
1. Chapter 1

solstice

renesmee

Has the world gone mental? Or is it just me?

Ugh! Death must be _wonderful. _I bet death would seem like heaven compared to _this_. Whatever _this_ is. Sleep is peaceful, but this is not sleep this is thick and heavy and painful.

It might have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, centuries even, since this started. But what the hell do I care, all I want is for _this_ to stop!

"**H**ow long now?"

WAIT! That was not me.

But I do know the voice.

"I dont know. Maybe another hour or so. **H**er thoughts have been very active recently."

**H**uh! Nice pep-talk dad Im sure Jake loves it. Real comforting!

"Wait! She can hear us."

Oh, bravo Einstein. And the award for the most obvious thing known goes to...

"**H**er humours not damaged." He mumbled.

**H**ey. Dad let Jake tell me what happened. Oh and let him tell me how long has _this_ gone on for?

"Jake, she wants you to tell her, what happened and how long she has been like this."

"Oh. Errrrrm. Well ok. Lets see. Well you and me were talking and you sort of froze still and started screaming and junk. Its been nine days."

Shorter that that pain seemed. Oh and no it is _nothing_ like you all described it.

Dad ask Jake to hug me, to see if i can feel. But before that i want to tell you that boiling in a pot of hells water would be like a spa day or heaven compared with the pain. Now tell Jake to hug me.

"Jake, she wants you to hug her." Dad mumbled. **H**uh. Not helped their relationship then.

"Is she ok?" Mom asked worriedly.

All of a sudden I felt two warm arms wrap around me gentle but firm, pulling me closer - just like that movie I saw - and closer till our lips met.

Then I opened my eyes.

"JAKE!" I shouted and kissed him on the lips. "Love you."I whispered in his ear.

"Dad? See this, but only tell Mom and Carlisle ok?"

I held Jakes face and _showed_ him the pain I had been in. **H**e flinched away. So did dad.

"Sorry." I whispered although I knew everyone could hear me.

"No. Not now. You can't tell her not until she asks the question first." I heard Carlisle say to Mom.

"What question?" I asked them. Dad laughed. I thought about it. "I do have one important question. Why? Why did _this_ happen?"

"Our theory is that you have finally matured. You are now immortal." Mom answered.

I had always known when about it would happen; it is what me and Jake were talking about. But nobody said there would be _PAIN._

"And you can also go and start school with us." Mom said.

WAIT! Has everyone gone crazy? Hello, I have only been around max two maybe three humans all my life. And now they want me to jump to hundreds? What is this about? I am not even defiantly _immortal_ yet. Something here is defiantly messed up.

Or maybe it is only me.

"You have a point." Dad said.

"What? Who does?" Mom questioned dad. As usual.

"Nessie thinks she hasn't had enough practice with humans. We should gradually build her up. Slightly bigger crowds at a time."

Everyone agreed. Even Jake.

**H**EY! Hold up this might be a dream. Crap! It can't. Jakes kiss...

"Stop that." Dad intruded my thoughts. He should not have been listening.

"Well then," I muttered "lets give it a try then."

Somebody is going to get hurt. Their feelings. Nobody in this family. No. Humans. Theyll be sad. Sad to see that all of us have... _boyfriends._ Shame! **H**a!


	2. Chapter 2

Just my luck! Oh wait I dont have any!

OMG! These past three weeks have gone fast. Too fast. Carlisle said for sure I have stopped growing. And now school. Yikes! This one is going to be tough.

I have defiantly planned it out. Blend. After all me and Jake are the closest thing to human in this family. At least I can stick with Jake. I will have more chance of blending. Mom is real annoyed that she will have to repeat the first year of her being the new girl now, only she will be twice as pretty; so twice the attention.

Charlie was pretty cut up when we had to move. I said that Ill come back to visit. No matter what dad says me and mom are going back to visit Charlie.

That is another thing i will have to get used to. Calling mom and dad Bella and Edward. **H**a!

Alice has been giving me, Jake and mom lessons on how to act normal. Basically we can say whatever we want as long as we whisper -so no human can hear us- the weird stuff. We also have to do idle movements because no human can sit still for a minute. I will so not get away with blushing! Lucky full-vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

edward

Another school, another fake life.

It is the first day of a brand new school, and Bella is nervous? These past weeks she has been asking questions about the place were going to like _have you been here in the last hundred years? _Everyone is nervous a little bit this time though. Nessie and Bella are going to have their first real test of human crowds. But they know how to handle themselves. We hope.

_Come on Edward were all in the car!_ Alice's voice came shouting through my thoughts.

"Ok I will be there in a moment." I sighed and ran towards the car and got in.

We had moved to a town called Lleviel. It looked extremely similar to Forks except the school was older than me.

We pulled up at the school. I saw Renesmee's face fall. She had not been expecting this. The old school was what seemed like, surrounded by multitudes of humans. I could see the horror on Bella's face as they all turned to stare at our car and then Bella's the ever expecting a blush face appeared when we got out of the car.

Bella wasn't breathing when we were walking through the humans who were parting like the red sea in our path to stare at us. Someone at the very end of the path came out from the crowd.

"Welcome to Lleviel **H**igh School." He managed to say. Bella smiled her new warm smile towards him and he blushed crimson. Bella shivered. Renesmee coughed.

_Can we please go inside now!_ She begged and we all walked inside the crowd collapsing their path and whispering things behind us.

When we got inside we all could hear what they are saying. Listening to their thoughts is my job but I do not need to today.

"WOW! Those girls were HOT!" a boy said.

Two girls' conversation caught my attention.

"OMG! Kate did you see those boys!" "Hey that tanned muscular one did _not_ fit in with those pale faces." "Yeah, but dont you recon he was with that girl with the curly brown hair? Actually come to think about it each boy had his arm around another girl." "OMG! I noticed that too! But they must just be family, apart from the tanned one of corse."

Another boy shouted over the rest. "DIBS ON THE GIRL WITH THE LONG _BROWN_ **H**AIR!" Bella cringed. She had always hated human boys liking her. She had only ever loved me. Rosalie grunted. Emmet roared his laugh.

"Ha! Rosalie your face! Bella you have just broken Rose's pattern!" he blurted.

"What pattern?" Bella said. I was thinking too. What pattern?

"Rose is always the first one for someone to call _dibs_ on! So this is why you didn't want Bella to change." Emmet explained to Bella. I realised this is the thing Rose listens for, the dibs. Ha! And my Bella broke her pattern. Rosalie huffed.

We walked into the reception area.

"Hello?" an old secretary at the front desk greeted us without looking up. When she did she gasped I grinned at her.

Then she said "Can I help you? Are you the Cullen and Black family? The new children."

"Yes. Can we have our timetables please in time for class?" Alice answered her with a half polite half seriously impatient tone.

The lady started ruffling through her papers hastily and Alice smiled.

Most of my classes were with Bella but the few she wasn't she was with Alice. Renesmee was in half mine half Bella's and all of Jacob's classes so we hoped our support would help her.

My first class was with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee.

"Not this again! I had way enough when I moved to Forks. Is it like this every time? Are the teachers as shocked as the other students? Do we have to stand at the front of the class in every lesson? Am I over reacting a little?" Bella's panicky tone was obvious even in a whisper.

"Yes." I answered simply.

We entered the classroom and Bella's waiting-for-a-blush-that-would-never-come face appeared on her and I couldn't help but smirk. I will tell her later that it was the look on the teachers face. She's so pleased about the fact she thinks no one can tell she wants to blush, that it would bring her down if I told her.

The whole class fell silent when we walked in. Bella's face worsened but the humans wouldn't be able to tell. The teacher motioned over to her desk.

"Err. Hello. Which one of you is Bella? Jacob? Renesmee? Edward?" each one of us in turn nodded. The teacher stood up. "Ok class. Good morning. We have new classmates today, I am sure you will all make them feel welcome and help them learn a bit more about our school. So here is; Edward stand forward please, Bella, Jacob and finally Renesmee. Im sure you will help them fit into the school perfectly." then she said to us, "There has been a new row of desks at the back for you, you can sit there."

All my morning classes with Bella, Renesmee and Jake seemed to become repetitive but above all very long (for a vampire). I was thankful when lunch came so I could calm down Bella's face.

The cafeteria made Bella worse, but I could tell it wasn't the smell of humans it was the fact every face was staring at us or talking about us.

_Im so going to get that Bella girl to go out with me._ I heard some boy think-the same boy who called dibs on her. Fat chance she is _married_ anyway.

"Bella? Come over here a moment." I asked her abruptly. Alice stared at me. _What's up?_ She thought.

I got up and Bella flowed after me. She is so graceful, so beautiful now. I love her so much...

"What's this about Edward?" she asked once we were up against the far wall.

I grinned the grin Bella loved and her face melted into her warm smile that drives me crazy. I could hear her thoughts now. Her first night of being a vampire her favorite...

I leaned forward.

I could feel her lips pressed against mine. Her arms wrapped around my chest. My arms wrapped around her waist. We could go on forever. We don't need to breath. This moment is like nobody else is here. This moment is ours...

Suddenly a hand came between our lips and broke our moment.

"Not everyone in this room has forever you know." Alice's intruding voice said.

I looked at Bella. She was wearing her waiting-for-a-blush-that-will-never-come face. I looked around the room. Two thousand pairs of multicoloured eyes bored in at us. Shock horror on some faces, absolutely disappointed on others and some faces with smug I-told-you-so looks on.

"Alice. Spread the rumour. The adopted one." I whispered in my lowest whisper possible.

"Let's go outside to finish off." Bella offered. I took her waist and led her out of the door leading to the forest.

"Sounds good to me!" I agreed.

We kissed. To afraid to go any further in case we stood out. People can still see us even if were in the shade of the trees. Three minutes passed and me and Bella were still locked together...

The inside of the Volturi's lair appeared in my head. _The time will come. _The scene moved to a forest two vampires chasing Nahuel. _No!_ A woman screamed facing the back of her head. Then the scene moved again back to the Volturi's castle. _The summer Solstice._ An unknown voice said. _The Solstice. _All of the Volturi leaders said hiding their faces under their hoods.

Alice's vision stopped. What did it mean? Why was it so _clear_?

"Edward? What was it?" Bella cut in my trade of thoughts.

I took her hand and walked her back inside the cafeteria where I tried to hide my frustration.

Vampires chasing half-vampires? The Volturi planning to do _what_ next summer? Why where they inside the same vision? Where they connected?

"Alice? Do you have any ideas?"


	4. Chapter 4

renesme

Whatever luck I had left just vanished

"Jake? Did you just see that? Ah! Mom an... I mean, Bella and Edward! What an embarrassment! At least I show my love for you without getting sucked in." I pecked Jakes cheek, turned around and flashed a winning smile at some boys who looked like all they had just been given to live on was an apple. "They must have been at it for at least six minutes before Alice realised and broke them up!"

I smelled my food. Ugh! Disgusting! I showed Jake what I thought, he laughed. Why do I have to eat this? Oh yeah, right. To keep me healthy. Grr! The least my senses could do is make it smell nice. I attempted a bite of fish. Eww! I wish I didn't have to. But if i didn't I wouldn't have Jake. I would defiantly prefer eating vile food then losing my Jake.

"We are adopted you know." Alice called over to the boys. "Yeah! But it's still wrong." They shouted back.

I smirked at Alice but she froze still. Too still. Aw crap! Nobody said what to do if Alice had a vision. Ignore it probably. That's what Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie was doing. Jake stared at her. I showed him Emmet (why does he hate Rose) looking away as if he didn't know what was going on. Jake looked away, grinning.

The next moment Edward walked in with Bella at his side. Something was up seriously up. But what? It must be Alice's vision. I looked at her. She was still frozen but not with the day dreamy look in her eyes. No, that was gone. Fear and confusion had replaced it.

Bella followed Edward looking just as confused as Jasper, Emmet, Rose and Jake -and most probably me.

"Alice?" Edward said, "Got any ideas?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Nahuel? Are you serious? Can't we save him?" we were finally in the safety of our home. The rest of the school day had gone too slow. And now I was asking all the big questions.

"Dont we still have a chance, i mean your predictions can be months before it actually happens right? Like when I was little."

"Nessie listen. My vision is happening tonight even if we do go Naheul would already be getting chased by the time we get there. Besides we dont even know if he is actually dead yet."

Thanks Alice now I feel loads better. Im sure the only other being like me that I knew would at least try to save me if he knew I was going to die. If they would only let me go!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Three days! Seems like forever.

Maybe if they had let me go Nahuel might be here right now.

I personally hate time it only makes you aware that you can never go back. You must forever go forward unless your existence ends. I personally can never go back and help Nahuel. Grr!

Maybe they're right, maybe he isn't dead.

Maybe they're wrong, maybe he was murdered.

I sat there thinking and listening. WAIT! What is that noise? It's not one of my family. No. It's too far away but getting closer. Defiantly a vampire. Holding somethig? They're at the door.

Slowly I made my way towards the second door of my room. The door that led outside (curse the day that I decided to get my back door on the wall next to the glass one). Carefully I opened it. I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

I seriously need a holiday!

Huilen stood at my door and gasped back. She immediately seemed ashamed and looked down. My turn to gasp again.

Right there lying in Huilen's arms was the dead body of Nahuel. I knew Alice's lie was too good to be true. I couldn't move even though I wanted to so badly, I couldn't.

"Renesmee! I am so sorry; this must be an awful shock for you. I was running up with Nahuel to see Carlisle and I smelt his scent fresh in the area. I didn't mean to scare you like this." Huilen's words brought me back to earth.

I gritted my teeth "We must go tell Carlisle then, we can't go now he's at the hospital here, the others are out hunting, I didn't want to go _something's_ been on my mind and Jake is attending to his pack. But can you please tell me what happened before they get back?"

She hesitated. She really thought about it. She wanted to explain to someone but wasn't sure I was the right person.

"I'll be a practice. So you won't mess up in front of Carlisle." It was a lame excuse but it worked.

"It happened all too quickly. Two weeks ago... Nahuel got word that one of his half-sisters had gone missing after a day at hunting. All of his sisters went looking for them in the space of ten days they had all been killed too. The next day we were fleeing the country to come up here to you. But they found him, a woman and a man. Both vampires. I tried to hold them off while he ran but they both over-powered me and flung me through the trees. When I found the clearing again I tried to follow Nahuel's scent. I followed his and their scents going east. By the time I got there they had caught him. I couldn't move. Why didn't I try to protect him? All I could do is watch as they murdered him. It was far too easy. All they had to do was drink his blood and rip his heart out. And that was it; they left as quickly as they came. I ran over to Nahuel's body, knowing there was no chance. I remember shouting no then I scooped up Nahuel and set off here. Are you alright? Renesmee?"

I hadn't realised it but I was crying my tears staining my face. I was the last of my kind. I was almost sure of that. Nahuel's family have been hunted down and killed. What about Hulien? Would she be next? I shouldn't say it. Not to Hulien at least.

"Yes I'm fine. You can lie him on my bed if you want to. I really should call Carlisle now."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Everyone was home now. Bella had her arm around me. I knew this affected her as much as it did me. Jacob looked a little left out, I offered him a seat. He sat down next to me.

This new life was meant to be perfect. Our third day here and a friend has died. I knew I had been given my mom's human bad luck. And I thought by knowing that I was prepared for the worst. I couldn't have been more wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

How more wrong can he be. I am a dead girl.

School had to continue as usual didn't it! If I ever want to get killed with boredom I will go to school every day non-stop. I am so grateful that I need to hunt too otherwise I might have to go to school every day!

When the lessons part gets past you though, school-dare I say it-can be _fun_. That word so doesn't belong in that sentence. But seriously these humans can be cool! Katie, Sam and Nicki beat the school blues any day and I can't help messing with the boys. Dean and Fin are hilarious! They're Jakes friends.

Me, Jake and even Bells like to mix with humans. Edward is totally anti mingle-with-the-humans idea of Bella's but she pulls him along anyway saying if he didn't he wouldn't have met her. Alice really loves the idea and is going shopping with Amber and Louise this Saturday.

Months pass by with ease now. September passed us very slowly though, even after the joke of Bella's twenty sixth birthday came around. Anticipation for someone coming to kill Hulien was heavy but after two months of pure nerves all of us relaxed and she went home. We went to see Charlie for Christmas he was very welcoming and his house was packed full of vampires and wolves! We said goodbye to the New Year, then to February, March and April soon followed. It's already the end of May! I still can't believe we have lived here for almost a school year!

"I seriously dont need to. I'm not even hungry." Lying, like Bella, was never one of my strong points. Esme shook her head.

"Nessie if you dont eat you will never be able to hunt. So please eat it for your own sake." I personally hate the way I cannot persuade people-if you can call the _things_ I know people-and all of the people can persuade me in a second.

I took a bite and swallowed. Ewww! I hate this version of 'energy'.

"Try again tomorrow?" I suggested.

Esme sighed. "Tomorrow I will get Emmet to make you."

"He can try._ If_ he can catch me." Emmet's laugh echoed from the living room.

"I'm up for the challenge if you are." He said.

"Bet you she'll win." Jasper always bets against Emmet. Ha!

"'Night!" I called "C'mon Jake lets go."

Usually my room seems magical at night. Tonight it didn't; it reminded me of the day Hulien came. I shivered.

"What's up? Nez, you can't be _cold? _Can you?" Jake asked worried.

"With my body temperature AND you standing next to me? Are you kidding? No. My room just reminded me of the day Hulien came to my door."

"Do you want Alice to redecorate it? She would love the excuse."

"No. I'll get over it. Just something been bugging me ever since she told me how it happened."

"Don't worry she's safe."

"If only it was that. No. Something else."

"What? You can tell me."

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"C'mon Nez. You know I won't."

"You won't like it."

"Just say it."

"They killed all the other _half_ vampires."

"And?"

"I don't like to think it but I know somewhere that..."

"Go on."

"I'm next."

"No you're not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He kissed me.

He's wrong. Deep down I know it. I am next. No doubt.


	7. Chapter 7

The race for your own life is a hard one.

Being faster than my dad comes with advantages.

"Renesmee." Emmet laughed "I'm not giving in until I win the bet."

"I'm not giving in until you lose." I called from a tree above him. I jumped cold air flying past my face.

I started running before I hit the ground.

As I rushed through the trees I thought I saw something move. By the time I got back it had gone.

I ran through the doors of the house and into the kitchen.

Emmet was nowhere in sight.

I ate the bowl of disgusting cereal before he reached the door.

I gave him my you lost grin and showed him the empty bowl.

"No fair. Jasper you had Alice on your side." He accused.

"You know as much as anyone else in this house Alice cannot see anything with Renesmee in it." Jasper reminded him.

Emmet went over to Rosalie in a huff. Serves him right.

I cannot shove it. What was that thing hiding there? No. Who was that hiding there? Where they watching me? Why did they run away when I saw them?

I can't help thinking. No, knowing that someone's watching me.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Nessie? Are you coming?"

"One sec _mom_."

"Who needs to glam up for hunting?"

"Rose?"

"Ha! True. But you don't. C'mon!"

Me and Bells raced through the forest.

I saw something. So did Bella.

I was in the middle of a clearing. She stood at the edge in front of me.

I stood still. Looked away. Listened. Looked up.

"Renesmee!"

I turned sharply to face her. I looked mom straight in the eye. A tear on my face. In one look I told her everything. I told her about me knowing this was what was going to happen. I told her not to worry. I told her that I loved her.

"Run." I said.

Something hit me in the neck. I fell.

For me sleeping feels like dying. Fake, unreal. Now, I feel like it's real. I have finally fallen asleep. Forever.

The ground hit me. So did the blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

edward

I thought my worries were over seven years ago.

Sitting here knowing I should have gone with them. Sitting here knowing that something not right.

Someone's coming. Bella. Why is she by herself?

"Jake!" She said urgently as she rushed in worry drawn across her face. "Get out now! No questions just go. Go until you know you won't be able to hear me."

"Where's Renesme?"

"I said no questions just go. I will tell you later, outside."

Jake left. We listened until we couldn't hear his footsteps.

"Bella what's up?" she was crying with no tears.

Her head snapped up.

"Is she back?" She asked as I took her to our room. She did not resist.

I answered "Renesmee?" She nodded. "No. What happened? Where is she?"

"I have no idea where she is. I hoped she'd come back here, unless..." she made sobbing sounds.

"Unless what?" Bella is the only person to ever confuse me.

"We were on our way to the mountains. There was a clearing. I thought I saw something. Renesmee had as well. I overtook her. I heard something coming up behind her. I called her name urging her to move. She didn't. She looked at me. She understood what was happening. She had known it would happen all along. She looked at me with love in her eyes. She told me to run. The woman kicked her in the back of the neck. Her red lips smiling at me. Renesmee fell to the ground. I tried to defend her but the man threw me halfway across the forest. I ran as fast as I could. When I got there the clearing was empty. I had a thought that Renesmee might have came back here after escaping. Obviously not."

Bella's words seemed to crush me as unbelieving Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet entered the room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Never in all eternity did I ever think that this would happen. I didn't even believe it could.

Outside I heard Jakes howl as Bella told him what she had saw. It really confirmed it. Renesmee is dead.

Bella walked in.

"Give him a moment." She smiled. She seemed marginally more cheerful.

"What?" I asked.

"We were wrong." She explained.

"Bella. Honey, give in. She's dead."

"No she isn't. Dont you see. When Jake imprinted on her, she and him were connected with like an invisible signal. So if the signal was broken Jake would be the first to know. It's still there. Renesmee is alive!"

"Why did Jake howl then?"

"He howled because she has been kidnapped. He's smelling out a trail right now."

"Alright! Do I get to murder the nappers?" Emmet laughed.

"If we can. We need to find them first." I told him.

Where can she be...?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"How can it just end?" Bella said to Jake, "It can't just end."

"Yes it can. They had transportation. So if any of you learned how to fly overnight I guess were stuck for now."


	9. Chapter 9

renesmee

Nightmares.

Falling. The sensation of cold air rushing past me. Something hit my whole body. Stone? If I'm dead how can I feel? If I'm dead how can I think? Easy solution; I am not dead.

I opened my eyes.

A dark, damp, stone corridor lay before me. Or was I lying in it. I pushed myself up. Above me was the hole I had just fallen through. Somebody jumped through it. I stepped out the way and turned to look at the corridor again. Two cloaked figures stood there from an old dream. No. A nightmare. No, not a nightmare at all. A memory.

All of a sudden I knew where I was.

Voltura.

"Hello. So erm why am I here?" I asked the figures. They blanked me. Nice! "Manners. Didn't _lord Aro_ teach you any manners? Take off your hoods. Tell me your names at least. Show some sign of long forgotten manners."

They took off their hoods.

"Hey Demetri. Long time no see. I was gonna invite you to my birthday party but I already had nine people coming and mom didn't think you'd want to. You know parents! Who are your friends? They're my nappers aren't they? I knew you, of corse would have preferred to come and collect me personally but you know how things are. So what are your names then?" They started to walk me through the passageways.

"I'm Natalia," The girl said with an English accent. "I am a new member of the guard. My companion there is Kieran he doesn't like speaking, he has another way of communicating. Show her."

As we got into the elevator my sight changed. I was seeing me saying hello. It finished.

"You are no stranger to that. Aren't you Renesmee?" Demetri smirked.

"Yes, but I am usually the one showing people things." I laughed back sarcastically.

We got out the elevator and walked through a nice reception room.

"So I'm going to see my old friend Aro. Bless him. He sent me an escort. How thoughtful. No need to knock me out mind, but what can we do now. Coming Demetri?"

Demetri followed me into Aro's evident court room.


	10. Chapter 10

Bravery's best form is conversation.

"Hello Renesmee." Aro tried and failed to intimidate me.

"Hey Aro. You know that hallway I was dropped in was not as nice as this room I must say but still I can recommend a brilliant vampire decorator, though she might not like the idea. I missed you. It was never the same on that field without you."

"You can remember that?"

"Yes. I remember every second of my life as if it is happening right now. Don't you. Sorry I forget that you can't remember your human days. So Aro lets cut to the chase. Why am I here."

"I got you brought here because we need you."

"Aro dont be so modest. Everyone here knows you _nearly_ always have about a hundred secrets and tricks hidden in that cloak of yours. Tell me the reason behind the obvious one you have already told me."

"May I ask you one question?" He failed to answer.

"Only if you answer mine straight afterwards. Go on."

"Fine. Why do you not hold a grudge against us?"He asked me with a totally confused stare which personally freaked me out.

"Are you serious?" he nodded "Well if I said it's because I was too young that would be a lie. I understood everything." Their faces fell. "It's because it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my mistake, and because you didn't kill me but didn't save my life I take that as we are even. Answer my question."

I looked up. The Volturi's faces had been washed with confusion and suspicion. Aro took my hand.

It felt like being put through a sieve and Aro was the sieve, going through my mind. Picking up the big, juicy parts that he wanted and letting all the others fall through. He let go.

"Truth." He said in amazement. Oh. They are too stupid not to be able to tell if someone is telling the truth. Aro must be able to or maybe...

"The answer to your question, young Renesmee is this. Do you remember the Romanians?" I nodded. "Of corse you do. Well they have gathered an army. And you see they're causing a little bit of a problem for us. They're trying to over-throw us."

"And you need me because...? I'm sorry but what do I have to do with any of this. This is your problem, not mine. Fix it yourself. Besides what can I do?"

"My dear Renesmee You have _everything_ to do with this. The Romanians are using _you_ as their symbol, the only cause to embarrass the Volturi, they say. We need you to stand on our side to embarrass their army. The trick will make them feel betrayed and rather stupid for believing in such a cause. The army will abandon the Romanians. Leaving us, remaining as the rulers of the vampires."

"What! No, no, no. I can't fight. No. I was born a runner you see. Never have I been able to fight any body. I dont have a good strength. I won't come."

"We shall come back to this subject. Renesmee? Tell me are your thoughts true? Can Bella _open_ her mind?"

What is with this creep! He already read my _life_ now he wants my mother's! Ugh! Jake was right. This man is a _leech!_

"Yes. So what?"

"Send Edward the message to tell Bella to open her mind." Aro snapped at one of his guard. Kieran.

"How can he send a message?" I thought out loud.

"The same way you can. Through images. It's the same concept as Edward and I only the other way around. He can also send it anywhere to any vampire on the planet. Amazing really."

"Yeah, amazing." I muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Plans, who needs them when they've got me!

"What the hell was all that about." These Volturi people are so confusing! If they told me anything...

"We were sending a message to your parents. I believe Bella would have preferred to see firsthand. The message was that you're alive."

"Did you think this whole thing through?" he nodded "Err no you didn't actually. That whole exercise was pretty much pointless. They already knew I am alive." I was met by confused looks. I sighed. "Aro, if you're going to read my mind you may as well do it properly. Jacob imprinted on me. Surely you knew that. Well were sort of connected and now because of your pointless exercise my family now know where I am. As soon as they have a plan they'll come to get me."

I was met by murderous looks. Now they're gonna kill me? So stupid.

"Renesmee I'm so sorry but..." Aro started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But we're going to have to kill you now. That will be a mistake. You didn't think it through properly did you. You didn't think me into your nice and neat equation. You see you can't kill me. If you do you'll have my family and all my friends from the first time we met on the Romanians side. Fighting against you. But if you let me live that won't happen and I might consider _standing only_ on your side. Your decision, but if I were you I'd go for the last one." Confusing them was the only way for it. It seemed to work. They got out of their crouches.

"Would you really do that? For us?" Aro seemed unsure.

"Really." I seemed to convince them. They really are pathetic, I mean who would settle for a _might_. "So now that that's settled, who's hungry?" shocked is the best way to describe their faces.

"Hungry? Do you mean thirsty?" Aro really bugs me. He has read my mind but doesn't do it properly then gets shocked when I mention hunger!

"Well both actually. I _was_ on my way to go and hunt with Bella but since it's the middle of the day and there's nothing but fields surrounding your home I think I'll go with my least preferred option. Human food." Shock returned to these brain-dead vampires' faces.

"You _want_ to hunt a human? If I remember correctly your family are _vegetarians_ you call yourselves."

"Erm, actually I mean I want to eat the same food humans eat. See we're starving. They should have some too," I pointed my thumb at the other half vampires. There was no need in taking them. What was their point! "I'm not stupid you know, I can hear heartbeats. Oh and well do you know if there's a room that I could you know sleep in. You know because we sleep."

The Volturi's shock seemed to have plastered itself on their faces. They were doing that really creeped-out frozen still thing that I hate.

"A room can be arranged," Aro said recovered. "We will arrange rooms for you all. We will get the food sent up to your rooms. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I'll be waiting in the waiting room and hurry. Can't you _full vampires_ run as fast as me?"

I ran out of the room and into the reception area in one second flat.

Time, it's just another pointless number.


	12. Chapter 12

Making sense of something is not easy-until you look for clues.

I sat on the big double bed; Natalia had escorted me to the hotel room just before dawn broke.

"I have to guard your door. I'm sorry." Natalia obviously didn't want to be here. She was meant to have left ages ago.

"That's ok; you can come in if you want Im not even tired anymore." I offered her a seat on the bed next to me. "I've got some questions that I need to ask you. I've needed to ask you them since I left Aro yesterday."

_Yesterday._ I've been here all night.

"You can ask me anything."

"Great. Firstly are there any vampires in hearing range of me?"

"No. You already know that the others were booked into other hotels in this city."

"Good, now that that's over with, why-no-how."I paused and took a deep breath. "How did I get away with all that yesterday?"

"_What?_" she laughed.

"Why did Aro give in so easily to my options? I stopped the Volturi from killing me with no help. That is _almost_ impossible. Are they scared of me?"

"Well I'd be pretty scared of you if I was in their position. I mean who wouldn't rather-might-have someone on their side to stop the fighting or would you rather kill that person and have the opposing army doubled. I personally would go for option A."

"So you're not scared of me? Why?"

"Simple. I'm only working for the Volturi. An extra if you like. When my services are no longer needed or I decide to leave I will leave this place. Why do I have to be scared of you just because they are?"

"Fair enough, but why are they scared of _me_? I've done nothing to scare them."

She laughed. "You seriously dont know?"

I shook my head.

"You have the right to be like them. In command of the vampires."

"You lost me."

"Ah. It's the same reason the Romanians put you on their flag, because your cause embarrassed the Volturi. The Volturi's _royal_ image fell because of you. So you have right to overthrow them."

"This is getting a little out of my depth now. I never wanted to be 'in command'. I dont want to and I never will."

"And you dont have to. But Renesmee dont you see. You could over-throw them. You could stop their evil ways of dealing with things. You know most vampires now hate them. They all love you. You can save them."

"And what happened to I never wanted to be in charge. Hello, she is still her you know."

"Just get some sleep Renesmee. You need it." She changed subject in a annoyed voice. Sheesh temper.

"I hate the way I'm told I need stuff that I dont like. Night." I muttered and settled down to sleep.

I dreamed...

I was in an unfamiliar forest. I could see Hulien and Nahuel running towards me as they passed I saw Natalia and Kieran in the distance. Hulien and Nahuel didn't notice them. Kieran and Natalia set chase. I followed them.

I watched as Hulien got thrown aside and Nahuel ran for it. I might be able to save him. I might be able to do what Hulien was unable to do. I followed Natalia as she set chase after Nahuel.

I saw Natalia bend into a defensive crouch. I wanted to shout warning to Nahuel but no words would come to my lips. I watched as Kieran entered the new clearing, his eyes grinning. I watched as they both went for the lunge. I wanted to scream and yell, I wanted to go over to Nahuel and protect him. I saw his body fall to the floor...

I woke up.

Natalia was sitting at the dressing table.

"You murderer!" I screeched and jumped out of the sheets.

"Renesmee." she half whispered in shock horror. She put her arms out defensively. I took this to advantage and grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms down.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now and it better be a really good one." I said through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't as you think. Your friend who saw, she didn't know. She wasn't meant to see. She found us quicker than we expected. I...I...I'm sorry."

I loosened my grip and she pushed me away strongly enough to push me onto the bed. I remembered this was all Aro's plan. Natalia was only working for him and I think I know what happens if you dont do what the Volturi tell you to do. I sat up.

"Sorry for what? It was Aro's plan." I double checked the tone of my voice to see if all the anger had gone. "I over reacted to my dream. I should be saying sorry." I sighed. "What was the need in killing Nahuel? I've never heard of sexist vampires."

"They were not being sexist. They didn't want him telling you about his sisters and they told us he was a threat because of his venom. Aro's plan backfired though. His aunt caught up with us, saw it all and told you. I will never forget her face. It will haunt me forever. I am honestly truthfully sorry. Can you forgive me? I wouldn't if I were you." she began crying tearlessly.

"Yes but you're not me. I'm me and nobody in the whole of existence has ever been or will be _anything_ like me. I forgive you."

I forgive her and Kieran but I will never forgive the Volturi. Never.


	13. Chapter 13

Mission un-impossible!

"Who's that?" I could hear footsteps coming closer to the hotel.

"Be quiet and get down." Natalia whispered so low only I could have possibly heard her. I crouched down and so did she.

"Are you sure none of the half's came to this hotel?" Aro's voice came up from the small court yard in front of the hotel.

"I'm sure." An unfamiliar voice said. I gave Natalia a quizzical look.

"Kieran." She mouthed.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Aro prefers him to speak aloud." She breathed. "Kieran knows your here. He wants you to listen. He just sent me a message." She explained. "Go to the stairs. You'll be able to hear them in the meeting room from there."

We walked slowly across the narrow hallway towards a narrow staircase. We sat on the top stair so carefully I'd be surprised if Aro heard more than a brush.

"Now Kieran. What did you want to tell me about Renesmee?"

"Where are you going?" Natalia hissed as I stood up and started descending the stairs.

"Outside the window of their room." I whispered ushering her to follow me.

"Why?" she asked disgruntled by me disobeying Kieran's rules.

I shushed her.

I could hear Kieran beginning to speak again.

"You already know what I have only guessed at." He noted.

I jumped out of a window on the second floor.

"What do I know? Enlighten me young Kieran."

I crouched down and crept towards the window. I sat down underneath the high window. As I sat there it felt as if the whole world could hear me breathing. Why do my breaths have to be so heavy?

"When Renesmee told you why she didn't hate the Volturi she was lying, wasn't she? Even though you said she was telling the truth she was lying. There was a flash of discovery in your eyes after you read her mind. Tell me Aro, what did you discover?"

He can't have discovered anything because I told him, I told them the truth. What is Kieran getting at?

"She had thought up the reason she told us herself to have an excuse for why she doesn't hate us. But she believes the reason she told us because that is the only possible reason why in her conscious mind. In her subconscious she knows the real reason."

I pinched myself. Well that rules out dreaming. Then what is all this? What do I know that I never even knew I knew? Is all this nonsense for real?

"She does not hate or, for that matter, is scared by the Volturi because the Volturi can't harm her through the law."

Erm, hello? How did I get here? Illegally? Aro really doesn't like the idea... whatever it is.

"Is it because she's not a full vampire, the fact that she's only half?" Kieran seemed ecstatic then he gasped "Because she's only a half vampire, a different species if you like Aro, she is not under the rule of the vampires. She doesn't follow the Volturi so naturally she's not scared of you because you can't harm her for breaking the rules." Kieran gasped again. "You can't kill her because she follows your rule anyway. It's easier for her too. She can go out in the sun, her eyes dont change colour, ok so she's faster than her farther and she's quite strong compared to a human not so much compared to us but it's still easier for her. Her skin is warm too so she's less likely to be noticed. Her mind is quick too isn't it? Aro, the funny thing is, you're competing with someone who's only been alive seven years."

Who knew? Well not me even though it was all about me.

Natalia nudged me and pointed to the archway leading out of the small, shaded, empty courtyard and into the large crowded and sunny one.

I got up and walked through the archway. Natalia followed in her cloak.

That was the reason I didn't hate the Volturi. Well they'd wish they could say the same about me now.


	14. Chapter 14

Annoyed? That stage passed me hours ago!

"That stupid, little, evil! Gah! Why didn't he tell me that rotten, little, sneak of a vampire?" I muttered under my breath in the huge courtyard. Natalia in her cloak had followed me and now was standing there still while I paced up and down.

I turned on her.

"Agh! Why didn't _you_ tell me this?" I almost shrieked.

"Renesmee I..."

I cut her off. "_You_ had plenty of time to tell me this! Why didn't you tell me this! It's as if the whole world connects to me and I'm telling you now it is _not_ nice! This is about me and the only person who didn't know was me! Why didn't you tell me? I mean..."

"Renesmee!" Natalia grabbed my wrists. "Listen to me, I only found out about this the same time you did and so did Kieran you heard how shocked he was when he found out. **H**e was completely devastated when he realised the enormity of the subject and how you never knew it was there. I am truthfully sorry but I honestly didn't know." her tone of voice turned sympathetic in an attempted to calm me down. It worked.

"It still would have been nice to know. It's bugging me."

"I know but there was nothing we can do. You know now so it doesn't matter."

"It's not that that was bugging me. There's something else, something I _need_ to ask."

"What?"

I realised. I remembered it half way through her word. Natalia saw it too she saw the glint in my eye and I saw hers.

"You know it dont you?" she asked.

"Yup. Only a bit though. I know the question but I need the answer. I need to ask Aro something, something I missed. I need to ask him about..."

That second we heard the doors open of the hotel and Aro's voice came pouring out.

"Walk slowly into the court yard he's in." Natalia whispered. I gave her a quizzical look. "Just do it." She added and I did.

"Aro! I've been meaning to see you. I need a word. Inside your lair." I came out with words so brave, was that even me speaking?

"It's not a lair, it's a palace." Kieran uttered quite nastily for a fake growl.

"Call it what you like but it's still a lair." I retorted.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Inside the main room of the Volturi's _palace_ is grand but totally un-modern. It looks like it was built in the fourteenth century, and-for all I know-probably was.

The walk over here was quiet and tense apart from when Aro told Natalia and Kieran to go. I nodded at Natalia and told her to wait outside the gates and tell my family where I am and how I am. When they arrive.

"What did you need to ask me Renesme?"Aro asked me bringing me out of my daze.

"You're gonna hate yourself for bringing that up. Aro," I began quite cockily for the nerves that I felt. "I'd like to know about the solstice? What does it have to do with this whole thing?"

I watch as he raised his eyebrow with confusion then his lips curled into an icy smile.

"We can never trust our own privacy with our little friend Alice hanging around." **H**e said as though wishing, his eyes which were looking out of a window turned to me absent mindedly tapping my foot waiting for an appropriate answer which I knew I would get.

**H**e drew in a breath and said, "I do suppose you'd be, wanting an answer?" I raised my eyebrows questioning his sanity, "The summer solstice for the northern hemisphere is the longest day of the year as you may know. As you may not know it is also a very important day for us, the Volturi as this is the day that we overthrew the Romanians thousands of years ago. As it just so happens this year the actual date is the same and so the Romanians want to over throw us on that day which is in three days."

I stood there in the middle of the room arms limp against my sides, speechless among other things not being able to move as my brain stops working instead of working over time.

At least for a second that is.

My brain kick starts at maximum capacity as I say, "Brilliant! You know I was always a fan of confusing plots. So where to begin..." I stand there piecing it all together trying to find the smallest piece of information that I am missing.

I didn't have to go far.

"Nahuel, why did you kill him and not the rest of us?" I say bravely, tears threatening to take over my eyes, hate filling up inside me.

"**H**e was a risk to our mission nothing more." I glared at Jane who was being glared at by Aro "**H**e was useless to us but important to you. We needed a piece of sadness in your life to make it easier to catch you. From my point of view it did a pretty good job." She smiled, evil smothering her lips like the most disgusting lip-gloss.

I turned to Aro trying to get the image of Jane's smile out of my head and trying to change the subject as quickly as possible, "Look here Aro, I worked out half your plan by myself without help, I have pieced things together in this jigsaw better than any of you ancients. Aro you've practically bent down on your knees and begged for my help. Face it Aro you need me."

**H**e smiled at me with relief. I laughed.

"I'll come, _if_ I want to, and therefore you _can't_ do anything to be mean to me or show hatred against me. Anything during my stay counts nothing else so dont worry... Oh but you see you _do_ have to worry. Talking about people behind their backs is very rude. Manners _again_! Oh yes, I heard every little _evil_ word that popped out of your mouth. Oh and by the way I'm not helping you, oh no, but I am going to stop the fight. See you later!"

I waved, winked and as everybody in the room shifted in that split second I jumped up and perched on an open window. I jumped out of the window landing on my feet and ran so fast no one could see me, knowing that I was being followed by them, knowing that I had to get out of this place fast. I ran down side streets, main roads and alley ways until I lost them. I turned a corner I could see the exit. I looked over my shoulder checking if they had caught up to me noticing that the main road was empty. I turned my head.

I ran right into something, something warm, something fluffy, something familiar.


End file.
